masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ralok
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tullis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 04:57, May 24, 2009 Re: Need Help With Something i am doing a comprehensive paperr on wiki vandelism for my web design class. And with science fiction wiki's people tend to add there own non canonical races, i noticed there was a races added by a vandal, this race is called the garol (i think). is there any chance i can get some information on specific aspects of this fictitious race. :Yes, you have that name correct. However, as a side note, I personally wouldn't class the editor who created this content as a vandal in the traditional sense. I don't believe there was any malice, just over-enthusiasm and a desire to be involved. It only crossed the line into vandalism once it became a nuisance. :If you're still interested, the pages in question have been deleted, but I can give you the links to view the deleted content: :* View page history for the original 'garol' page here :* View page history for 'Dagnus', given as the garol homeworld, here :* More discussion of the 'garol' can be found here :* Edit to the quarian page with a paragraph on the 'garol' can be seen here :* You might also be interested in the discussion that remains on Talk:Races :* If this is useful for your paper, this 'garol' episode also directly influenced our policy on speculation :If these links don't work or you have problems viewing them, give me another poke and I'll see what I can do for you. --Tullis 05:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) thank you tullis, but i am unable to access some of those pages because i do not belong to any of the proper groups, however i did manages to get some information on them from the quarian page. thank you for your time ralok 05:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmph. Those "view deleted content" links must be sysop only. Sorry. :I'm glad you managed to get some useful data regardless. Please let us know if we can help you any further. --Tullis 05:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) thank you but i got all the information that i needed for the comparison to other non true races from other sci-fi wiki's your help is appreciated ma'am ralok 05:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Gillian Grayson Talk page I found your edit to Talk:Gillian Grayson to be utterly appalling, and offensive to other users. Kindly remove these comments immediately or face a ban. --Tullis 01:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) i will remove the comment but i have a right to my opinion. also i had a right to state facts. there is no viral, bacterial, genetic, or any brain functions that have been connected to this so called mental condition. however the diagnosis of borderline autistic is authentic, as i was diagnosed three years ago, they did this without any type of physical test. i was diagnosed with a disorder that has no proof of exsistence. so i have a personal prejudice to any discussion about the disorder. please do not hate me because of my fact based opinion. ralok 03:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :True, you are entitled to have an opinion. However, that entitlement does not extend to you being free to express it in such an offensive manner. The members of this community have rights too, and when you address other users in that fashion, and place your opinion in inflammatory language on a science fiction wiki rather than an autism forum, *I* have a right to take exception to such behaviour. However, I do not "hate you" and we can, hopefully, consider this closed and move on. --Tullis 04:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) great now i am pointlessly angry, i am going to go yell at my dog now for no appearent reason ralok 05:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Jath'Amon Just wanted to point out that it appears you missed some content on the Talk:Jath'Amon page. I never doubted he was a batarian based on his height or weight, nor did I ever make statements to that effect. First off, any statement to that effect would be ridiculous, and secondly, there was never any way for me to gauge his height or weight. There were two reasons I doubted he was a batarian, both of which I stated clearly: 1)The batarians do not have diplomatic relations with the Citadel, thus I questioned whether he was the batarian ambassador or an ambassador from another race that did maintain relations w/ both the batarians and the Citadel, and 2)The original picture in the article DID NOT show Jath'Amon's second pair of eyes, as they were concealed behind his eyebrows. In fact, the reason the current picture, with the two pairs of eyes plainly visible, was added was due to my query. If you go back and re-read it you will see that I was presented with evidence and conceded that Jath'Amon is a batarian six months before you made your comment. SpartHawg948 10:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Behaviour towards other editors Just wanted to point out, in light of your recent statements, that as per the Community Guidelines, specifically the sections on language, talk pages and banning, crude or offensive language and insulting other users are grounds for being banned from the site. I am, of course referring to lovely tidbits such as "you are an idiot, thats not debatable you simply are". Lovely. Please bear in mind as well that statements such as "dont worry about my aggression I am just horribly sick today and i aint in the mood to deal with people, i dont want to discuss the nature of my illness, but something came out of my body looking like collector-tech", made after insulting someone else, do not excuse it in the least. If the language isn't something the insulted person should worry about, or is something you only said b/c you weren't feeling well, then why did you even include it in the first place? Illness is not an excuse for poor manners. If health issues were an acceptable excuse for poor manners, I would be the loudest, most insulting person on this site, flinging insults and obscenities in all directions. However, this is not the case, so a modicum of civility would be appreciated in the future, lest repeat incidents make banning necessary. SpartHawg948 01:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *sorry ralok 18:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC)